pbbw_fanmade_team_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Keeper Creeper/Team Upswing
Team upswing is here bebeh!!! yeh!! Down here is Beltron City Team Upswing is made to protect the weak and befriend everybody! Allies: none yet Enemies: NOne yet Beltron City in depth 1.The beginning!(after gaining all the badges) Sooo when u go to Anthian sewers go to a wall while having 3 alakazams or a hoopa click the wall and soon a portal will appear! 2.Ambient Space... After you go through the portal there will be a text that said "You have left reality" and then u will appear at ambient space.Some how after you battled hoopa you are able to breath in space! I will greet you of course and I will say "Hi! Welcome to Ambient space everything is not real and that is why you are not free and this is not reality! Come by to Beltron city it's not like you can go anywhere else.Looks like you come through one of our portals thats cool! Ok Imma go now" and then I will walk back to Beltron city and suddenly vanish! Ambient space encounters lvl:40-43 Unown (all)(uncommon), Dunsparce(uncommon), Abra(uncommon, Girafarig(common),wynaut(common), Yveltal and Zerneas(0.1/99999)( requires defeating me), Metagross (rare 2.5/6740,marshadow(rare 3/9999) 3.Beltron City (what happen after ambient space) At the end of Ambient Space,you will see a (checkpoint thing or what ever it is that u encounter after a route) that leads to Beltron City! The music kicks in as you arrive. In front of you is the boss tower and next to you are the sandy and portal district. 4.Beltron City (districts) All of the districts are simple (sandy, clear,hail) the formula is that it has the weather in each district the only use tho is to level up suff (containing all the rematch able trainers in the area with the weather). However! the portal district is a long corridor containing portals that leads to routes, city, towns and important locations such as mount igneus and Cragonos cliff. 5.EVO-Mines (interior) Next or inside the sandy district is the EVO-STONES Mine. It is a huge metal factory that has the shape of the Pokemon centre in port Decca but Its not a Pokemon centre. Inside there will be nurse joy and that random blue shop dude (both only available after defeating them in boss tower) and they will work like the usual. There are a lot of shelves and filled with shovels, backpacks and helmets.You will find these items in the facility : Light helmet (equip it to a Pokemon and you can see in Dark areas), Big nugget under shelf 1, Big nugget under shelf 2, HM Dig next to the shaft opening. 6.EVO-Stone Mines (depth) After you go into mineshaft the music will be the mount cragonos (cave) music. There will be piles and piles of gravel stacks and rock smash rocks both can only be broken by dig and not rock smash however you will have a choice of using rock smash or dig but if you chose rock smash you will get nothing but you will encounter onix instead however you will have a 45 percent chance of getting it by digging.There will be only 32 rocks and gravel stacks everyday soo it is limited but after a day they will spawn back. Pokemon encounters: Dwebble (common), Krokodile (uncommon), Sandile, (uncommon), Shuckle (rare), Steelix (rare 2.05/26453). 6.5 EVO-Stone EVO-stones can be acquired by digging in stacks of gravel and by digging in rock smash rocks. It can be sold in shops for 5000 poke dollars. If it came in contact with a pokemon except max lvl pokemon than the pokemon will gain 5 lvls. Although it may seem very usefull it will also make the pokemon hate you. It is not advise to use this material in the open as it is also dangerous to pokemon 7.SHOPS The egg shop is where you can buy eggs by either giving the seller a Pokemon (any Pokemon that u don't want anymore) or you could give him a deep sea tooth for a Pokemon egg (any except the lake trio egg and phione egg). The MEGAstone shop is where you can buy megatons duh (any megastone for 100,666 poke dollars). The item shop is where you can buy items that are unable to be obtain in normal mode such as amulet coin (12,000 p), Big root (10,000 p), Choice scarf (21,200 p) and more. 8. Admin quarters SOO!!! since Team Upswing is base on glory and fairness I decided to base this team on castles! (admins and 2 grunts are stronger than me :( ) since castles has defence I will put my best troops forwards and I'm the king! You must go through the admins quarters first before you can go to boss tower. 9.Special stuff Farm -you can farm berries here! Fishing lake -you can go fishing here (every pokemon that you can catch when fishing is available here) Arceus statue -you can summon Arceus by having the first spot a magickarp and 2,3,4 beldum,dratini,zoruark and the last slot empty after you clear out the admin quarters 9.5 Basement You can summon giratina here by all the pokemon in your party holding different berries and all pokemon must be more than lvl 60 after you clear out the admin quarters NOTE: both of dem legendaries are lvl 65 and you can only catch one only and after you catch or faint one pokemon the opposite pokemon will fight you and you can't catch that opposing pokemon example: after you faint/catch giratina you will battle Arceus and Arceus cannot be catch 10. Boss Tower! (first floor) (MORE TO COME) Category:Blog posts